


Transition

by P_t_f_s



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anyways, Caleb has a 5/5 on ratemyprof, M/M, Professor AU, This is for you Cjoffee, and for the whole clayleb collective, and yes that is a pun, cad teaches science but looks like an art teacher, cad thinks caleb spouting science is Hot, first chapter is not porn but it will be coming, first fic for ao3 and technically in years and its porn lmao, he did not know that fellow science prof's bff is that hot, ily guys, lenny face tag lmao, nott and jester connive to get them together, nott is Ochem mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_t_f_s/pseuds/P_t_f_s
Summary: Toxicology professor Caduceus Clay has tenure at Wildemount and loves helping in the school greenhouse. He also gets along well enough with some of the other professors and generally is fine with his little garden life and couple of friends. Then he actually meets Veth "Nott" Brenatto's, fellow professor and proclaimed BFF Caleb Widogast.History professor Caleb Widogast has a fun time dabbling in science and teaching with his friend Nott, but not so much dealing with students outside of his posted office hours. He understands that there are things outside of his books, his two friends, teaching, and his cat but didn't reach for such things till he met fellow professor Caduceus Clay.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the clayleb collective and Cjoffe for their wonderful wonderful art they feed us with. this is my payment for such beauty. this was SUPPOSED to be a one shot porn but we had too in depthly discussed the au in the server so i was too invested in including everything we talked about. either way. 
> 
> enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

    Professor Caleb Widogast had a syllabus for a reason, much like other professors. He had office hours and guidelines and plenty of other things to answer his students’ questions if they would just read the damned thing for once. He had been a student once, he understood how they could forget or stumble or want to lead and get comfortable before asking other questions, but he did not have time to do such things when he was not ready to, like now for instance when walking across campus to meet his good friend Nott at her office.

    “I understand, Miss Lavorre but my office hours and days are between classes Monday through Thursday and if you can not talk to me during those times, you can email me to set up an appointment another time. I have somewhere to be and my email is in the syllabus along with plenty of _other information, thank you very much, enjoy your day_!” He quickly squeezed out the last part before she could get started again with something long and distracting, he was already 2 minutes later than he said he would be. The semester had started just a scant 3 weeks ago and the campus was still surprisingly full, not everyone knowing what classes they were going to skip yet, taking longer than usual.

    Caleb arrived at the De Rolo Science Building without much fanfare, having become a familiar sight to the usual students and other professors that too frequent the building for the past few semesters since he started. While Caleb Widogast was a professor of History, from basic 100 courses to, now, being allowed 300 with his continued work, he had a soft spot for the sciences having a bachelor’s in chemistry and best friends with a professor in the department.

    Veth “Nott” Brenatto was a middle aged, happily married women who adored making explosions and corrosive compounds among plenty of other things- like making students guess a compound before she finishes drawing the structure or showing off how useful knowing chemistry can be when you have a child that seems to break the laws of physics and create _dirt and weird stains in completely clean house, Luke.  
_    Her nickname, “Nott the Brave” came from the fact that she was often told, first from her husband and now Caleb, “Not to do that!” and that she could be stupidly brave while working with her chemicals without the proper safety gear. She needed to wear them, even if they got in the way of her jewelry, though she didn’t particularly agree on some of it. Otherwise she was happily ready to gossip to Caleb all about what was going on in the department, with the other professors, her students, and what happened last time she used this or that chemical. They were very good friends that only slightly surprised others.

 

    Nott had asked Caleb to join her in her office that chilly September afternoon for some reason she had been too distracted to actually explain outside of a lot of excited gibberish that even with Caleb’s mastery of multiple languages had been hard to decipher.

    When Caleb reached Nott’s office and opened the door it was not to the familiar sight of a tiny Halfling woman jumping at him for a hug but to a large grey Firbolg with a shock of long gray hair and a soft smile.

    “Ah, oh. Uh-excuse me? Did you have an appointment with Nott? I thought she was free during this time?” was all Caleb could say as he registered how tall the Firbolg was, how bright and soft his hair looked, how his glasses looked so nice on his face but quickly shook it out as this could be a student and he was here for Nott.

    “Apologies myself. Professor Nott and I tend to leave gifts for one another and she told me how she going to be busy at this time, so I thought it would be best to come now to leave the surprise on her desk,” gesturing to the small Aloe Vera plant that had a note exclaiming ‘Aloe-ve you Vera Much!’ placed on the desk. “Terribly rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Caduceus Clay, one of the other professors here in the science department.”

     “Oh, I am, uh Caleb Widogast, also a professor. I teach History over in the C Buildings, Nott is a good friend of mine and has, uh, actually told me a few things about you,” which she had, just not very much besides how soft his hair was, and rants over how he looked far too young to be “ _at least_ ” twice her age and that someone so large should not be that quiet among other things. She had said once about how she started a gift exchange with another professor but had not said it was Professor Clay with whom she was doing it with. Or that he-

    “Good things I hope, otherwise I’ll be terribly sad that I haven’t been doing this whole making friends thing properly,” was barely heard over Caleb’s mind going into overdrive. Caduceus Clay has a terribly pretty smile and smooth voice, that paired so nicely with his glasses and watching his hair fall from his shoulders as he walked closer to Caleb. The closer he got, the more details Caleb could see like how his eyebrows were the same color as his hair which suggests the pink is natural interestingly, or that the circular glasses sit nicely on his nose, accenting his cheeks, or that the turtle neck he was wearing looked really good and also really comfy. As Caduceu-er Professor Clay stopped in front of him, Caleb realized that he was still standing in the doorway, blocking the way for Clay to leave the office, still undetected by Nott in their silent gift-off.

     “Ah apologies again, I will just, ah, wait here for Nott to return from I assume the bathroom as we were supposed to meet up around 10 minutes ago here in her office, but I was waylaid by a student on the way here. She will most likely be here soon to see if I am here, so I will, ah, get out of the way so that you are not found by her just yet, ja?” Caleb partially smiled at the man as he stepped out of the way but was followed by Professor Clay in distance whose arm was outstretched for a handshake.

    “It was nice to finally meet you, Professor Caleb. Nott has told me many stories of you and I was wondering if I would ever get to meet the illusive master beast tamer of Frumpkin.”

     Caleb reached out to return the handshake as he lightly blushed. Nott and Frumpkin had an interesting dynamic that started with a few ‘interesting’ adventures and a pet name of Little Beast from Nott. “It was nice to meet you as well Professor Clay, perhaps we will see each other now that we have met,” was all Caleb could respond with as Professor Clay stepped back down the hall waving a hand as he went. Caleb did not watch him go down the hall and he absolutely did **not** get surprised by a little halfling woman jumping on his back yelling his name and why he didn’t answer her texts to meet her at the second entrance to the De Rolo building. He was surprised to find that there were in fact at least 5 unread notifications on his phone from one Nott the Brave, frowny faces and all. He hadn’t felt his phone vibrate the whole time. At the very least he got to see Nott’s reaction to the plant and very pun-full note.

 

    He also did not see the text’s Nott sent to one Jester Lavorre about the success in waylaying Caleb enough to be at her office the same time as Caduceus. Or the response that Part One, The Meeting was complete, with at least 5 exclamation points and 4 emojis.

    He also didn’t see the soft smile and blush on Professor Clay’s face as he walked away from the office thinking of the History Professor he had just met who has very nice, copper hair that glittered so pretty, or bright blue eyes, or the very, very cute tie that had cats on it that fit the famed professor so well.

 

But don’t worry, he’ll learn soon enough. Just as he teaches his students, so too will he be taught.


End file.
